LEGO Ninjago: Extra Scenes (2012–2019, Volume 2)
by The Master Of Lust
Summary: These short extra sex scenes will make the main series (Season 1–Season 10) more enjoyable. Some of the original scenes may be removed. (11–20)
1. Episode 79

"_You know, there was an ancient tribe in Ninjago that worshipped a storm spirit called Wohira They believed Wohira protected them,_" Nya said.

"_Wohira? Hehe. That's silly._" Jay said.

The lightning rocked the ship.

"_Not so silly anymore__!_" Jay said.

(Addition starts)

"By the way, it's been so long since you and I have sex," Jay said.

"That's true," Nya said.

"So, let's have sex now," Jay said.

"Sure!" Nya said as she smiled gleefully at him.

Nya and Jay shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, they took off their ninja suits and shared another kiss. During the kiss, they slowly sat down on the floor. After the kiss, Jay unclasped and took off Nya's light blue bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, you boobs are so juicy," Jay said as he fondled Nya's succulent boobs, making her moaned softly.

Jay then sucked her boobs. About 2 minutes later, he started drinking Nya's breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is the best," Jay said.

Both of them shared another kiss. After the kiss, Nya took off Jay's white underwear, exposing his junk.

"Oh my god, your dick is slightly longer than last time," Nya said as she gave him a handjob.

After the handjob, she placed Jay's dick into her mouth and gave him a blowjob. Jay watched as Nya sucked his dick. After the blowjob, she stood up and took off her soaked light blue panties, exposing her pussy.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Nya said as she got on top of Jay's dick.

She then started riding on him. While she was doing that, Jay fondled her boobs. About 2 minutes later, Nya felt her orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Nya said.

Nya's pussy started pulsating around him, squirting Jay with her cum. At that moment, Jay felt his orgasm approaching.

"My turn!" Jay said.

Jay groaned loudly as his dick started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's pussy and filling her willing womb to the brim.

"That's enough for today," Nya said after dismounting Jay.

(Addition stops)


	2. Episode 80

"_Lloyd?_" Harumi said.

"_Harumi! You're kidding me._" Lloyd said.

Harumi freed him.

"_I-It just—It tried to—You just threw—How did the tree—Where did you learn to throw a sword like that?_" Lloyd asked.

"_I-I don't know. You were gonna be eaten. I-I got lucky, I guess._" Harumi replied.

"_Luck? You were clear over here—_" Lloyd said.

(Addition starts)

Harumi flashed her succulent boobs, much to Lloyd's surprise.

"Wow, your boobs look so big," Lloyd said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Harumi said as she smiled at him.

"Mind if I touch them?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Harumi said.

Lloyd fondled Harumi's boobs, making her moaned softly. After that, both of them felt horny and shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Lloyd took off Harumi's green clothes and white bra. He then licked her areolas and sucked her boobs. About 2 minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, my mum's breast milk is nothing compared to yours," Lloyd said.

Harumi noticed Lloyd's erection and quickly took off his green ninja suit and black underwear, exposing his junk.

"Oh my god, your dick is so huge," Harumi said as she got down on her knees.

She then placed his huge dick into her mouth and gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Lloyd watched her as she passionately sucked and licked his dick. After the blowjob, Harumi stood up and took off her white panties, exposing her pussy.

"Wow, you look so sexy when you are naked," Lloyd said.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, she gave him a handjob. After the kiss, Harumi laid on the ground and with Lloyd on top of her, he started kissing her neck, boobs and stomach before tying her wrists to a tree branch. Lloyd spread her legs and lined his dick up with her pussy before sliding it in. Harumi moaned lusciously at the connection as Lloyd mounted her.

"Wow, this feels... wonderful," Harumi said.

Lloyd started thrusting within her. While doing that, he fondled her boobs again.

"Lloyd, faster!" Harumi said.

Lloyd held her thighs and increased the pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Harumi said as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Harumi's pussy clamped onto Lloyd's dick and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum. At the same time, Lloyd felt his own orgasm approaching and delivered a few more thrusts into Harumi's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lloyd said as he gave one last thrust.

Lloyd's dick started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. After that, Lloyd pulled his dick out of Harumi and they wore their innerwear and clothes.

(Addition stops)

"_How's your arm?_" Harumi asked.

"_It feels all right now,_" Lloyd replied.


	3. Episode 62

"_You wanna go over the plan again__?_" Nya said.

"_Okay. If Nadakhan shows up, we shoot him with the poison, then when he can't use his magic, I say my last wish to save Ninjago._" Jay said.

He laughed.

"_A wish Lloyd told me is said from my heart, a heart that has no clue what it could be, but if said incorrectly, could likely make everything ten times worse,_" Jay said.

"_You'll think of it. You always do. Let's get settled in._" Nya said.

(Addition starts)

"We can use the peace and quiet to have sex," Nya said.

"You're... kidding, right?" Jay asked.

"No, I'm being very serious right now," Nya replied seductively.

Jay and Nya shared a passionate kiss. During the kiss, they laid on the table.

"Oh my god, I'm feeling so horny right now!" Jay said excitedly after the kiss.

"Yeah, me too!" Nya said.

With Jay on top of Nya, he quickly took off her shoulder armor and ninja suit, exposing her black lingerie.

"Wow, your tits are so big and soft," Jay said as he fondled Nya's succulent tits, making her moaned lusciously.

Jay quickly took off his shoulder armor and ninja suit, exposing his dark blue underwear. They then shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Jay took off Nya's black bra and threw it aside, exposing her nipples. After the kiss, he sucked her tits and licked her areolas. A few minutes later, Jay started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, as always, your... breast milk is the best!" Jay said.

"Jay, take off your underwear so that I can give you a blowjob," Nya said.

Jay took off his dark blue underwear and threw it aside, exposing his junk.

"Oh my god, you have such a nice cock!" Nya said right before giving Jay a blowjob.

During the blowjob, Jay watched as Nya passionately sucked and licked his cock. After the blowjob, Nya took off her black panties and threw it aside, exposing her pussy.

"Wow, you look so sexy when you are naked," Jay said.

Nya smiled gleefully at him. They then shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, she gave him a handjob.

"Jay, fuck me!" Nya said right after the kiss.

Both of them got into the 'doggy style' position. Jay then slid his cock into Nya's pussy, making her moaned lusciously.

"Mmm... do you like that?" Jay asked as he started thrusting within Nya.

"Yeah, this feels so good!" Nya replied.

About 2 minutes later, Jay felt his orgasm approaching and delivered a few more thrusts into Nya's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jay said.

Jay gave one last thrust as his cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's willing womb. After that, he pulled his cock out of her and watched as his cum started leaking from her well-fucked pussy.

(Addition stops)


	4. Episode 38

"_Nothing unusual to see here. Just a technologically advanced mobile base camouflaged as a noodle truck._" Nya said.

She screamed when Dareth tapped on her window.

"_I beg of you, you gotta tell Master Chen not to give up on the puffy potstickers,_" Dareth said.

She sighed and rolled down the window.

"_Huh? Nya? When did you start slinging noodles?_" Dareth asked.

"_Quiet, you're gonna blow my cover,_" Nya said.

"_Cover? Oh my gosh, you're on a mission. And why is your truck tripping me out?_" Dareth said.

Nya pulled him inside.

"_Far out,_" Dareth added.

He gasped.

"_But wait a minute. I don't see any noodles._" Dareth added.

"_It's not a noodle truck. It's my only hope of finding the Ninja._" Nya said.

"_The Ninja have gone missing? Sounds like a job for—_" Dareth said.

"_No, it's not. You're not coming with me._" Nya said.

He saw a guard coming up to them.

"_Looks like you don't have a choice,_" Dareth said.

"_Somehow I know I'm gonna regret this,_" Nya said.

(Addition starts)

"Once we are on the boat, can we... have sex?" Dareth asked hesitantly.

"No!" Nya replied.

"Please," Dareth said repeatedly.

"Alright, I'll have sex with you once we get on the boat," Nya said.

"Great!" Dareth said.

Once Nya and Dareth were on the boat, they started sharing a kiss. After the kiss, Dareth took off Nya's clothes, revealing her light purple lingerie.

"Wow, your tits are so soft," Dareth said as he fondled Nya's succulent tits, making her moaned pleasurably.

After fondling Nya's tits, Dareth took off her panties and spread her legs out. He then placed his mouth over her pussy and sucked and licked it, making her wet.

"Mmm, your cum is so tasty," Dareth said.

"Dareth, I want you to fuck me right now," Nya said.

Dareth took off his gi and black underwear, revealing his junk. After doing that, he grabbed his huge cock and lined it up with Nya's wet pussy before sliding it in. She moaned pleasurably at the connection as he mounted her.

"Oh my god, your cock fits in me so perfectly," Nya said as she looked down and saw the outline of Dareth's cock.

Dareth started thrusting within Nya. While doing that, he felt her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Dareth, faster!" Nya said.

He increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt. At that moment, Nya felt her orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Nya said as she wrapped her legs around Dareth's waist, preventing him from pulling out.

Her pussy clamped onto his cock started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum. At the same time, Dareth felt his own orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Dareth said as he delivered one last thrust.

Dareth's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's womb. He then pulled his cock out of her.

"Thanks for... having sex with me," Dareth said.

(Addition stops)


	5. Episode 48

"_If I'm gonna help the Ninja, it's gonna be as Samurai X,_" Nya said.

"_Take the Bounty. Oh, I see. That would bring too much attention. Wu's my partner, I'd never do anything behind his back._" Ronin said.

(Addition starts)

Nya flashed her huge and succulent tits, much to Ronin's surprise.

(Addition pauses)

"_I'll give you a ride after we close__,_" Ronin said.

(Addition continues)

"Thanks," Nya said seductively.

Nya and Ronin started sharing a kiss. After the kiss, he fondled her succulent tits, making her moaned pleasurably.

"Do you think I have panties on right now?" Nya asked seductively.

"Yes!" Ronin replied excitedly.

"Unfortunately, you're correct," Nya said.

She then took off her clothes, revealing her army green lingerie.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on!" Nya said as Ronin ogled at her voluptuous body.

They shared another kiss. During the kiss, Ronin fondled Nya's tits again. After the kiss, he set her on her side on the floor, took off her panties and ate her pussy.

"Wow, this feels so good!" Nya said.

Ronin took off his clothes and underwear, revealing his junk.

"_Oh my god, his cock is so big!_" Nya thought.

Ronin lined his cock up with Nya's pussy before sliding it in. She moaned pleasurably at the connection as he mounted her.

"Wow, your cock fits in me so perfectly," Nya said as she looked down and saw the outline of Ronin's huge cock.

They shared another kiss as Ronin started thrusting within Nya, feeling her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Ronin, faster!" Nya said.

Ronin increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Nya said as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Nya's pussy clamped onto his cock and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum.

"I'm gonna... cum!" Ronin said as he gave one last thrust.

Ronin's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's willing womb. He then pulled his cock out of her.

"Thanks for fucking me so well," Nya said.

"You're welcome," Ronin said.

(Addition stops)


	6. Episode 14

"_And where are you off to?_" Jay asked.

"_We have to find a couple of components to fix the Ninja tank. And my dragon ointment has finally arrived. It's a day's trip, but once we get back, he'll be flying again. Also, I love scenic drives. Haha, punch it, Nya!_" Wu said.

"_Ay ay, Sensei,_" Nya said.

"_Yee-haw!_" Wu said.

(Addition starts)

Unbeknownst to the Ninja, before they went to get some components and the dragon ointment, they first went to a hotel as Nya agreed to have sex with Wu. After getting the room key, they entered the elevator. About 2 minutes later, they walked out of the elevator and went to the hotel room. After entering the room, Wu took off his straw hat and put it aside.

"Are you ready?" Nya asked.

"Yes," Wu replied excitedly.

"Great! Let's do it!" Nya said.

They laid on the bed and started sharing an intense kiss. During the kiss, Wu fondled Nya's succulent tits. After the kiss, he took off his red clothes, revealing her blue lingerie.

"Wow, your tits are so big and soft," Wu said as he fondled Nya's tits again.

They shared another kiss. During the kiss, Wu took off his white robes, revealing his white underwear. After the kiss, Nya took off her blue panties.

"Sensei, fuck me!" Nya said as she spread her legs out, inviting him in.

Wu quickly took off his underwear, revealing his junk.

"_Oh my god, his cock is so big, for an old man,_" Nya thought.

Wu slid his cock into Nya's pussy. She moaned pleasurably as he mounted her.

"Mmm... do you like that?" Wu asked.

"Yeah, this feels... so good!" Nya replied.

Wu started thrusting within Nya, feeling her pussy tightened around his hard cock. While he was doing that, she took off her blue bra, revealing her nipples.

"Sensei, this isn't... enough, faster!" Nya exclaimed.

Wu increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna... cum!" Wu said as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Wu's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's unprotected womb. After that, he pulled his cock out of her.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Wu said.

"You're welcome," Nya said.

Nya and Wu wore their innerwear and clothes. They then left the hotel room.

(Addition stops)


	7. Episode 8

"_Uh, hey uh, Nya, I'm sorry. The reason I was—you know—I went to Kai because—look. What I'm trying to say is—_" Jay said.

"_I know. It's just a cruel joke. I should be fine. Please, go fight snakes._" Nya said.

"_No, no, no, no. I was trying to impress you. Before Sensei left, he said our heart was the key to unlocking our True Potential._" Jay said.

"_Impress me? But I look so..._" Nya said.

"_Fantastic,_" Jay said.

Nya began playing with her hair.

"_Look, maybe, if you'll let me, I can take you to some big fancy restaurant. You don't have to, if you don't want to..._" Jay said.

"_You mean like a date?_" Nya said.

"_Um, yeah?_" Jay said.

(Addition starts)

"But I rather have sex with you than going to some fancy restaurant," Nya said.

"OK, let's have sex then," Jay said.

(Addition pauses)

"_But I have to go now before the perfume toxins enter my bloodstream and I go into shock. See you tonight._" Nya said.

.

.

.

"_Huh?_" Nya said.

"_Uh, Nya, you there?_" Jay said as he opened the door.

Nya slammed the door.

"_Argh!_" Jay said.

"_Don't come in! I'm getting ready._" Nya said.

(Addition continues)

Nya quickly hid her Samurai X gear. She then took off her clothes.

"You can come in now," Nya said.

Jay entered Nya's room and realised that she was only wearing her light blue lingerie.

"How do I look?" Nya said seductively.

"You look so hot!" Jay said as he started having an erection.

They shared an intense kiss. During the kiss, Nya felt Jay's erection. After the kiss, Jay sat on Nya's bed while she got down on her knees.

"Time for me to give you a blowjob," Nya said as she took off Jay's black pants and dark blue underwear.

She then placed his fully erected cock into her mouth. Jay watched as Nya gave him a blowjob. A few minutes later, he was about to reached orgasm.

"Nya, I'm gonna cum!" Jay said.

His cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing mouth.

"Mmm, wow, your cum is so delicious," Nya said after tasting Jay's cum.

They shared another intense kiss. During the kiss, Jay unclasped and took off Nya's bra, revealing her nipples. After the kiss, he sucked her f-cup tits and licked her areolas. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is quite tasty," Jay said after tasting Nya's breast milk.

Nya took off his black coat and unbuttoned his white dress shirt. She then kissed and licked his nipples.

"_Wow, this feels so good!_" Jay thought.

"Now, I'm gonna drain your balls," Nya said as she took off her panties.

They got into the 'Reverse Cowgirl' position. After that, Nya started riding on Jay. While she was doing that, he was fondling her smooth butt.

"I'm... gonna cum... again!" Jay said as he was about to reached orgasm again.

His cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. After that, Nya got off his cock and watched as Jay's cum dripped out of her pussy.

"I'm hungry," Nya said.

"Why don't we have dinner at the Mega Monster Amusement Park?" Jay suggested as he wore his innerwear and clothes.

"OK," Nya said as she went behind a changing screen.

(Addition stops)

"_Hey, I was thinking, you know, we'd take my Storm Glider there,_" Jay said.

"_Sounds like fun,_" Nya said.

She came from behind the changing screen in a sequined dress which stunned Jay before he smiled.

"_I'm in your hands,_" Nya said.

They took off.


	8. Episode 29

"_Nya and Jay? Judging from Perfect Match compatibility, perhaps Nya and Cole would be a closer comparison._" Pixal said.

"_Nya and Cole are a better match?_" Edna said.

"_Don't you mean Jay? Perhaps her processor was damaged._" Zane said.

"_My processor is fully operational. The Perfect Match for Nya isn't Jay, but Cole._" Pixal said.

"_Cole's her perfect match?_" Jay said.

"_Jay..._" Nya said.

(Addition starts)

"Don't listen to her, you are my perfect match, and if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you," Nya said.

Nya and Jay walked out of the trailer and went to a more secluded area of the junkyard. They then started sharing a kiss. During this kiss, Jay fondled Nya's succulent tits. After this kiss, she quickly took off her clothes.

"You look so beautiful," Jay said as he admired Nya's curvaceous body.

Jay took off Nya's strapless bra and threw it aside. He then sucked her tits and licked areolas. About 2 minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so tasty," Jay said after tasting Nya's breast milk.

They shared another kiss. During this kiss, Nya felt Jay's erection. After this kiss, she took off his ninja suit and underwear, revealing his junk.

"Wow, your cock is so big," Nya said as she admired Jay's cock.

Nya placed his fully erected cock into her mouth. Jay watched as she gave him a blowjob. After the blowjob, she took off her panties.

"Jay, fuck me!" Nya said as she spread her legs out, inviting Jay in.

Jay carefully slid his cock into her pussy. Nya moaned pleasurably at the connection as he mounted her.

"Your cock... fits in me so perfectly!" Nya exclaimed as she looked down and saw the outline of Jay's cock.

Jay started thrusting within Nya. A few minutes later, he increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"Nya, I'm gonna... cum!" Jay said as he was about to reached orgasm.

Jay's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's willing womb. A few moments later, he pulled his cock out of her.

"You look even more beautiful when you are naked," Jay said.

"Thanks, I love you," Nya said.

Jay and Nya wore their innerwear and clothes. They then went back to the trailer.

(Addition stops)


End file.
